


"Space isn't quite that vast"

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bandor is a space racist, Evil!Bandor, F/M, Gen, Multi, Next-Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Pregnancy, Shiro will forever be the Black Paladin, space racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: 15 years have past, after the war had ended.





	1. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has to deal with her temperamental four-year old.

_ Early to rise, early to bed makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise, _ such a odd saying Allura’s eyes rolled over the earth novel filled to the brim with old human sayings and proverbs, it was gift to her from Shiro. Underneath each phrase the meaning was broken down and explained. She had to admit many of them were still rather strange, despite the explanation. She sipped her piping tea, allowing the ceramic to warm her hand, as she reclined in her couch-

 

“Hazar, quit it!”

 

“You started it, Lyra!” 

 

“Mommy! Hazar and Lyra are fighting again!” 

 

“Hazar, stop throwing food at me!”

 

Allura sighed, placing her tea back on the silver platter that laid upon the sofa table, along with her book. She wasn’t going to get anything done this morning, as long as the children were in the house bickering amongst themselves. She rose, only once again to forget how much her center of gravity was skewered due to the current swelling of her belly.

 

“Ugh.”  rolling her eyes, she rolled to her side, bending her knees, and used her right hand to push herself off the soft couch. It took a bit longer than she liked, but she managed, as she took a deep breath. IT felt awful to feel, so exhausted, just simply expanding minimal effort, but she had little time to think about it as the arguing was growing steadily louder and louder. She marched(waddled) into the dining room to find the both the table and children covered in mashed food-

 

She blinked before she frowned, as she popped opened her mouth to speak- 

 

“They did it” one of her youngest daughter, Aife spouted, her white fluffy hair sticking out at every odd angle.

 

“Alright, all of you I think breakfast is done, now clean up and get dress before your late for your classes. And no buts” Hazar just huffed as he slipped off the chair, with Lyra following his lead, yet they continued to bicker as they left the room, leaving Aife and Fala, who had the thoughtfulness to grab all the plates and place them gently in the sink  before tip-toeing off to get ready, leaving, Aife, her youngest daughter.

 

“You, too, Aife.” she gave her child a pointed look.

 

“But, I don’t wanna go” she pouted, folding her tiny arms over her chest. 

 

“None of that,now. Let’s go” she nodded her towards the door.

 

“But” she protested “I wanna stay here with you, mommy” the girl turned around in her seat to cast upon her mother the innocent puppy eyes “can I, please. Pretty please.” 

 

“No. Aife.” Allura shakes her head “You have classes today. Now up,let's go and get dressed” she herded her child out the dining room and into the living room “up those stairs you go. Hurry your going to be late.”

 

“But!” she attempted to argue again.

 

“Aife.” she narrowed her glance at the young child. Aife puckered her lips. But, when Allura didn’t relent, she dropped her head in defeat, she huffed loud enough to make her disappointment known, as she trecked off towards the stairs stomping her feet. Allura sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose watching the four-year old expanding the minimal effort to climb the stairs, whining and moaning, as she crawled up them and stopping every few inch to mumble something incoherent. 

 

“Young lady if you don’t herd your rear up those stairs immediately your grounded for the rest of the week” it was enough to move those little legs up the staircase and into her room- 

 

“And don’t you dare slam that door!” she snapped. The door clicked shut softly, but she could still hear the stomping. 

  
////


	2. A headache and a half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like a toddler scorned.

 

Aife proved to be a more formable foe than Allura thought previously, when the four year old had conveniently forgotten where her shoes were.

 

So, the former princess had to switch tactics and threaten that under no circumstance would she get any desert after dinner tonight.

 

Fortunately, it worked, and unfortunately, she felt her daughter was testing her thread of patience by taking her time to put on her shoes. Shoes that only require you to slip them on in one go. It didn't help that she kept making a low, high-pitched whining noise.

 

“Aife, shut up!”Lyra snapped “your making my ears bleed.”

 

“You shut up!” she screamed back.

 

“Gah, you guys are so noisy”Hazar mumbled.

 

Allura thought her early day with her Paladin’s were hellish.

 

“Enough! Hurry, up now.” she ushered them, able to herd her first three children out the door and on their way, but Aife was still adamant about staying with her, as she so stubbornly planted herself in the middle of the door.

 

“Aife.”

 

“But, mommy”

 

“Aife, go.”

 

“But, mommy!” she stamped her feet “I don’t want to go!” she whined, her voice rising.

 

“and why do you not want to go?” Allura eased herself, she would have bended to Aife's height, but her pregnant belly still stood stubbornly in her way, much to her frustration.

Perhaps, a different approach is in order, patience through diplomacy, her father always said.She offered her daughter a soft smile in the hopes of quelling whatever fury that was eating at her this morning.

 

“Because.” she mumbles.

 

“Because, isn't a proper answer,Aife.”

 

“I wanna stay here with you mommy.”

 

“I have work to do, sweetheart. I can't stay home and play.”

 

“Then I can go to work with you.” she added hopefully.

 

“Don't you want to play with your friends.”

 

“No.”

 

“Aife.”

 

“Mommy.”

 

“Come on” she gently grabbed her daughter's hand, guiding her to the door. It would be best to simply walk her to class, fearing the toddler might try and flee. She was glad she had decided to dress early for the day.

 

“But, mommy-” she resisted.

 

“Aife. Enough.You are going to class today.”

 

“But-”

 

“Young lady, you are going, unless you can give me a good reason why you do not want to go.” she chided with enough sternest to get her point across.

 

Aife lips clamped shut, her eyebrows pinched  angrily. Allura expected a all out temper tantrum, but the girl followed her out the door and into the halls with little protest.

 

////

 

Aife remained quiet throughout the whole trip. Something Allura was grateful for, yet concerned. While, Aife wasn't the most obedient of her children, this wasn't like her to be so….bratty, for a lack of a better word. She cast a look of worry at the toddler, her brows still scrunched together and lips pressed, as she grinded her teeth.

 

Aife was just about the spilling image of her, facial wise. Both her the color of altean marks and shape solely Allura's, and thick hair as well. Honestly, you couldn't tell she was quarter Galra minus the smaller details. Her hair white, but her skin a few shades lighter, and her eyes shaped like her mother’s, but deep amethyst like Lotor's, along with his cat like pupils.

 

Allura felt something prick the skin of her hand, she looks down automatically, finding Aife's claws had retracted out of agitation. Aside from that, her eyes, her sharp canines that sticks into her bottom lip kept her from looking truly altean.

 

However, like her older daughter, Lyra, the girls exhibited a rather galran thinking and outlook. While, Fala and Hazar sported a balance between their two heritages. A perfect blend.

 

She smiled.

 

“Aife” the little girl made a sound between a grunt and a growl “are you going to tell mommy what's wrong”

 

“I wanna stay with mommy” she mumbles.

 

“Why don't you want to stay with your friends and classmates?”

 

The toddler adamantly shook her head.

 

Allura meant to ask why, but a sudden disturbing thought came to her.

 

“Aife, are you being bullied?”

 

Another adamant shake “No.” she stated curtly, her eyes remaining to the ground.

 

“Is anyone being mean to you?”

 

“No.” the toddler still refuses to peer up at her.

 

Allura frowns. She was getting nowhere, whatever was bothering her daughter, she was unwilling to divulge to her why. But, she was afraid that would have to wait as the door to her class was in plain view.

 

“Princess Aife!” Her teacher had popped out the room “I was worried that you weren't going to show up, today” the instructor clapped her hands, beaming brightly.

 

Aife once again dung her feet into the ground, as Allura maneuvered her child in front of her to face the instructor who beamed happily down at her student.

 

“Go, along” Allura pushed the small of Aife’s back with a gentle shove. The girl casted her mother once last pleading look, before Allura gently nudge her through the door. Aife narrowed her gaze, and huffed, stamping her petite feet through the door, her palms fisted.

 

////

 

Lotor felt his ulcer was returning, a continuous burning hole in his stomach lining, as he slumped back into his chair, groaning lowly.

 

His eyes darted around, hoping to find himself free from prying eyes, as he leaned forward to slip a canteen of alcoholic beverage, from a secret draw hidden in his desk

He carefully poured the whole bottle into his cup of blistering hot coffee, black, columbian roast courtesy of Pidge.

 

He sipped dutiful on it, savoring the bitterness on his taste buds. It was unbecoming to be drinking at this hour of the morning, but if he wanted to get through this dreadful day with his sanity intact, being sober was most definitely not a option. It wasn't as if anyone would figure out otherwise, if he kept his rigid, cold composure.

 

A soft chime brought him out of his thoughts-a hail, he silently steals himself for the on coming-

 

“Mongrel.” great. Just what his day needed. Another horrid annoyance.

 

“Bandor.” he quirked a brow “to what do I owe the displeasure?”

 

“I come to inform you that there's been a outbreak of disease in the 6th quadrant of the second colony.”

 

“Another one” he breathes “isn't this the 4th one this year?” it was rhetorical question “Do you know the cause?”

 

“Contaminated water, we believe, I do have many of my top doctors and scientists working on the matter, but they are stumped. The alteans there have been pleading for your aid, and they won't quiet until I heed their wishes” he mutters into his palm.

 

“...How long has this episode been continuing?”

 

“About 2 months.”

 

“Two months! Why have you now summoned for help!”

 

“Do not flatter yourself, mongrel king, we alteans have been surviving and fending for ourselves long before your arrival. We do not need your help.”

 

“But, **they** call for help.”

 

“Sadly, yes. My people have become rather weak, they succumb to wanting the aid of their own oppressors.”

 

“The galra are oppressors no longer”

 

“So, you say, son of Zarkon” Lotor steadied the rise in his anger. He would not allow himself to be baited by the likes of Bandor. He would not succumb to his childish behavior and barbs.

 

“I will send a crew, immediately.”

 

“Very well.” before Lotor could say another word the communications were cut off.

 

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had his father to thank for this ever growing mess discord. In the wake of a bloodied war, he left disarray and entropy. Wounds run deep and  thick as spoiled blood. Despite, the former emperor being no longer, he could still feel the remnants of him in the chaos. In the shadows. In him. He grimaced, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

A ring caught his ear again-another call. He groaned softly. He regained his composure, remembering this is what he had wanted. This is what he had long strived for, he must heed it with grace.

 

He hit accepted, only to be greeted by a familiar face, as well as a unusual one.

 

“Greetings, Emperor Lotor.”

 

“Fi.” Fi was one of the Alteans who had volunteered to live on board the Galra's capital ship. She served as instructor to teach young galra of altean culture and heritage. She was a young, bubbly woman of short stature, however today she appeared rather frazzled. Her light, lilac hair sticking out a every angle from her usual kept bun.

 

“Oh, Emperor I am, so, so very sorry-” she sputtered frantically “its Aife-she-she disappeared.”

 

He froze “disappeared?” fear was poisoning his veins with cold dread.

 

“I mean she ran away, just before the snack period, she dashed right off. I would have followed her, but I couldn't leave the other children behind without supervision! Oh, emperor I am so, so dearly sorry. I don't know what came over her all a sudden.” he stood, abruptly.

 

“It is alright, Fi.” he started, calmly to reassure the woman “You did what you could, I'll find her, rest assured.”

 

She placed a palm to her chest, releasing a breath caught in her lungs “alright. But just to let you know I did try to inform Empress Allura, but she was caught in a meeting, so I couldn't reach her.” she clutched her chest in worry.

 

“Do not fret. I'll take of it, I do believe you have other responsibilities to attend to at the moment.” he nods towards a group of toddlers attempting to reach for something they shouldn't upon a high shelf. Fi snapped her head around, a horrified gasped escapes her lips.

 

“Children!” she jerked back around, bowing slightly “I must take my leave. Good day, Emperor Lotor.” the screen snapped off. Leaving him to a silent room and cold alcoholic coffee.

 

Well...he can't say there wasn't excitement in his life.

 

Now, he has the job of tracking down a rather upset four year old.

 

At least it gave him an excuse to step away from his desk.

 

////

  



	3. The Black Marshall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few peaks of life on earth.
> 
> Shiro broods, Pidge has to knock him out of it. And Sendak…..well is Sendak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does everyone enjoy it so far!

////

Nightmares came and when, as easily as day turned to night. He had grown use to them, as one would slip on their boots everyday, or tie their tie for work. It was far in the day, the slithers of late afternoon fading away, the sun dimmed the empty hallways, giving them a ethereal appearance.

 

He walked them, alone and unconcerned. It was strange for once in his life that, or at least at this one moment of complete calm. It had been months on end with constant commotion, and now static silence. A calm before the raging, thunderous storm that follows it. 

 

Shiro stopped, as he turn to stand at the massive windows overlooking the network of the newly designed intergalactic space station that spun over the helm of the Galaxy Garrison. It was a sequence of spinning rings that orbited over the earth, like another massive star in the making.

 

His hands moved to fold behind his back, his head tilted up, watching the sun fall behind the horizon, watching as a new ship was preparing for export. 

 

“Its quiet”

 

He felt something clock him in back of the head.

 

“Ow!” his eyes darted around to be greeted by the sight of a silver can rolling at his feet, he almost, instinctively went to bend and grab it, only to feet a pinprick of a heel pressing into the small of his back.

 

“Katie..” he mutters, rubbing the sore spot of his now aching head.

 

“What's with the glum look” he turned, remembering to a aim a inch higher. Pidge was a tiny woman in stature, he betted the green heels she wore that matched her strangely stained blouse were meant to detract from the fact. 

 

“Must you throw things at me?” Pidge quirked a brow, her long honey hair that fell loose down her back swayed as she removed her heel from the small of his back. It clicks as it hit the metallic floor.

 

Bending to pick up the discarded can, she eyes it quietly.

 

“Its strange” she murmurs “how silent it is” she stood slowly, using her other hand to tugged down her black skirt. Shiro pauses to stare at the arm, his dark eyes met not flesh, but white metal. It was obtuse, a sore thumb, a reminder. His lips fall shut.

 

“Oh, will you stop staring!” she snapped, her fiery honey eyes jerked up to met his “its weird.” she handed him back the silver can, which was warm to the touch. He eyes it dubiously-

 

“You could use some caffeine” she tilts her head, lifting a brow, as she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. Her white metal arm glistens in the late afternoon light. His eyes slid back to the silver can, he sighs popping it open, he takes a tentative sip before he chokes.

 

Katie snorts unlady like, a fist covering her lips, as her tiny chest heaves.

 

“Its black” he wipes his lips.

 

“It isn't called Deathwish coffee for no reason at all.” she smirks.

 

Shiro ends up twirling the can in his palms to be greeted with a strangely shaped cross that was largely plastered upon the aluminum. He grimaces, reading the ingredients on the back, which only causes Pidge to snicker harder.

 

“Are you trying to give me heart palpitations,” 

 

“Oh. Don't be such a baby, Shiro. Lighten up.” 

 

“I'm looking to cure my insomnia, not make it worse.” he hands it back to her, regretting it, instantly, noting the dark circles rimmed under her eyes.

 

“And I don't think you should be drinking that either” Upon saying that Pidge just chugged the drink out of spite. 

 

“Kaite….” he scowls. He should learn to stop, his apparent annoyance at her antics only serve to motivate her, not dissuade her. He tires, but he finds it hard not to worry. Then again, in these times he finds it hard not to. It's strange. In times of peace worry should be absent…..

 

“Ah! Delicious.” her head tilts towards him, licking her lips, eyeing him smugly. 

 

“Your gonna be the death of me one of these days” he mumbles, accepting defeat.

 

“Oh.” her metal hand comes slamming into his back with a bit more force than she probably intended, but it was enough to keel him over “don't be like that.” she patted him gently, smiling a crooked smile.

 

He offered a soft quirk of his lips, only because the metal of her hand felt hot and guilty against his spine. His body begged to remove it, to leave, to quit mocking him, because he failed her.

 

Thankfully, she does, moving to cross it and her other arm over her chest. He’s able to follow up rigid and controlled, like how he was taught during his Garrison days. 

 

“It's been quiet.” she murmurs, her jubilant mood faltering slightly against the darken sky.

 

“It has, hasn't it.” the thundering rage of the storm inching closer.

 

////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, reviews and criticisms welcomed!


	4. Alexis McClain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro broods, Pidge has to knock him out of it. And Sendak…..well is Sendak. And Shiro receives a familiar guest.

Shiro can't say he regretted his choice. When they had asked him to become Marshall, he already knew his answer.

 

Yes. Yes, was the answer, it moved from his mouth automatically, without thought.

 

At the same time..he stared listlessly at the sea of paperwork in front of him, he releases a tired sigh, rubbing the sides of his face. He forgot his glasses back at home, making reading all the more tedious, as all the words seemed jumbled together. That or it was exhaustion. 

 

...perhaps he should have taken the coffee.

 

Sometimes, there were days, when he wished he could call in a day, an early retirement. At least just being a Paladin he didn't have copious amounts of paperwork which essentially in his opinion was just people, and aliens alike complaining about something or other.

 

He had often told himself, that he was more than qualified with dealing with the new political climate. And with Veronica as his right hand and Katie on his left he was prepared for anything that was willing or unwilling to come his way.

 

Well, almost prepared. The paperwork wasn't going to do itself, scowling at it wasn't going to make it get up and walk away.

 

Much to his dismay.

 

A knock jilted him from his thoughts. Hopefully, an excuse to procrastinate, as he squinted at the fine print.

 

“Enter.” he flipped through another page, a trades agreement, he smiled lightly noting Allura's penmanship.

 

“Sir.”

 

“Veronica?”

 

“Marshall.”  she saluted.

 

“Please no formalities, you know I don't like it,” he mumbles.

 

She only smirked slightly in response, as she crossed her hands over her chest “Ever so humble, Shirogane” she tilts her head.

 

“What's wrong?” he blushed slightly wanting to get to the point.

 

“You can relax, it has nothing to do with intergalactic alien invasions.” she dismisses. He abruptly notes the tiredness in her stance “unfortunately.”

 

“What is it then.” she sighs, instead of answering she steps outside the door, dragging in a young girl he almost didn't recognize.

 

“Alex?” the girl, nearly ten years of age averted her gaze, her lips screwed shut. Her Garrison uniform was ripped to shreds, black and blue peppered her face, and her usual kept braid was sweat caked and unbundled, strands of brown sticking every which way.

 

“What happened?” Shiro pushes from his desk to kneel in front of the girl. She grabbed her arm, determined to bore holes into the corner of his office room.

 

“Fight. She got into another fight with a dormmate of hers.” Veronica stressed.  

 

“Why?” his dark gaze flickers up to Veronica's in worry. The woman only shrugged.

 

“Don't know. She won't talk. And she won't talk to her mother either.”

 

“What about Lance?”

 

“No!” the girl finally spoke snapping around to the two adults “he is the last person I  want to talk to,” she mumbles angrily, her eyes refocused on the ground before her.

 

“And there's that.” the older woman noted dryly, rubbing the bridge of her temple “seriously that brother of mine. It's just one headache after another”

 

“Do you know where he is”

 

“Does anyone?” she lifts a contemptuous brow. Shiro simply scowls.

 

“Alright, alright. I'II try and find him, it's just not going to be easy.”

 

“I don't want dad” Veronica blatantly ignores the child's protest, planting a hand on her head.

 

“Alexis. Behave” the girl grunted only in response, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“Shiro” her eyes flicker back to his “can you keep an eye on her. I'll try to be back as soon as I can. But, knowing Lance who knows”

 

“Don't worry, I don't mind.” he cracks a smile.

 

“But, what about Hector.” he frowns.

 

“Huh, Hector's fine. It's her I'm worried about.”

 

“I'm standing right here” she muttered, underneath her breath. Veronica only rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, I'm off to find daddy dearest.” and with that she was out the door, clicking it shut behind her, her heels clacking away.

 

“So,” he started, after it became known to him that Alexis wasn't going to divulge any secrets, anytime soon “Would you like some hot chocolate?”

 

////

 

A silent trip to the cafeteria and back with a steaming cup of normal coffee with cream and sugar, and without the potential of death or the threat of his heart actually beating right out his ribcage. They both returned to his roomy office.

 

Alexis still lip tight sat in a seat opposite of his, her legs curled to her chest, and her angry frown still marred her soft features.

 

“So.” he takes a moment to savor his beverage. Ah, sweet caffeine addiction.

 

She glares at his soft gaze. Shiro's smile only widens, he’s been through hell alone and back, the spiteful glare of an obstinate child, wasn't going to be his final straw.

 

“Are you going to tell me why you picked a fight with your dormmate?”

 

“She started it,” she answered softy, the air conditioning making it hard to hear her quite clearly.

 

“Tell me? Did she actually punch you or did she say something that angered you?”

 

“Does it matter?” she takes a delicate sip, her gaze slanted “she started the fight, I ended it” she muttered.

 

“You've only been here a year, Alexis”

 

“Tell me something I don't know?”

 

The paperwork was looking like the better option now.

 

“And this is your 4th roommate so far.”

 

“And?”

 

“You tell me, what does it take to motivate someone to shove another's ponytail into the garbage disposal. And switch it on.”

 

“She only lost a couple of inches of hair, big deal, and I didn't do it this time,”

 

“That isn't exactly the point I'm trying to make here, Alex”

 

“What do you care?” she peered at him suspiciously.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked concerned, eyeing her calmly.

 

“You only care because my dad’s your friend.” she muttered “that's all. No one asked you pick up his slack.”she mumbles.

 

“Now, that isn’t true, well partial” he scratched his chin. The child still refused to meet his gaze, as she continued to nurse her hot chocolate “It’s true that I do look after, you and your brother is because your Lance’s children, but also at the same time I care deeply about you both individually. I worry.”

 

Alexis remained quiet, pressing her ceramic mug closer, as if to shield her face from his view. To hide, to shy away from whatever it is that troubled her.

 

“I know that your parent’s divorce hasn’t be easy on both you and Hector. Trust me I know.”

 

Her eyes flickered, her usual guarded contenance faltering “How?”

 

“My parents went through a rather messy divorce, as well.”  

 

“Was your father a pig, too” she spat venomously.

 

Shiro froze processing her words, and continued on, treading carefully.

 

“Lance isn’t a pig. He’s a good man at heart-”

 

Alexis slammed her cup on his desk, causing it to shake, and spit hot cocoa on top some of his documents, she leaned forward, too much that he feared that she may slip and hit her head on the edge of his polished desk “No, he isn’t! He’s a deadbeat good for nothing! If he was a good person he wouldn’t have cheated on mom!” she huffed, her hair appearing more wild, frazzled at her open distress. She scowled, boring him right in the eyes, attempting to challenge his previous statement.

 

“Alexis, please sit down” he nodded towards her chair.

 

“And what! Sit down, shut up, like a good little girl, is that what you what me to do?!” 

 

“No. I just don’t want you to slip and hit your head on my desk” the stated answer startled her enough to look down, she muttered something incoherent, as she fall back, slumping in her seat.

 

“You can shout as much as you want” he picked up the chocolate spotted documents “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.” She didn’t glare at him this time, her face fell blank, as her chest rose and fall erratically. 

Her eyes fell, she curled into herself.

Moments passed, as the clock ticked away, painfully slow. Alexis for the longest time said nothing, and Shiro offered it to her. He wasn’t going to press or pry, he simply gave her well needed space to clear her thoughts. He figured it was good as time as any to start reading these trade documents.

 

A hour had passed, Alexis had curled her knees back to her chest, hugging them close, as she nestled her head between them. Shiro occasionally threw a glance back up at her every couple of minutes, but otherwise she remained where she was.

 

Though, the good thing was, he was finally making progress in his paperwork, until someone barraged through the door of his office-

 

“Sendak?” he eyes him in consternation. He hadn’t remembered there being any lessons or exercises protraining with water as of today, as the Galra fuming before him was completely drenched from head to toe.

 

“IS it” he started, barely retraining the rage lighting beneath his skin “ illegal on this planet to bury children alive” he gritted through clenched teeth.

 

“No. Nor is maiming minors” Sendak growled in response “let me guess another prank.” He lifts a slightly mocking brow.

 

“I am not a toy for their personal amusement!” he snapped “when I find that perpator, their in for world of unbelievable pain” hissed “and if your hiding any of them, there will be hell to pay, champion.” and with that, as large as he was Sendak vanished without another word. Shiro stared at the slammed door blankly.

 

Lovely.

 

“Is he always this cranky? I don't think I've ever seen him smile ”

 

“I've never seen him in a good mood in all the time I've known the man” Shiro shrugs.

 

Another silence falls, as Alexis shifts uncomfortably.

 

“I don't get it….” she murmurs “I don't understand why he did that? Was my mom not good enough for him...who am I kidding she never was.”

 

Shiro hummed.

 

“They always fight all the time, sometimes all night, yelling at each other. My mom would always accuse him of not loving her, or that she had wasted 14 years of life wanting him to love her. But, y'know that wasn't the suckest part...it was that he never denied it, he didn't denied that maybe, perhaps there was someone else.”

 

She hugged herself tighter, squeezing her arms.

 

“I just want it to stop, the fighting, the everything” she sniffed, attempting to brush away the hot tears that burned the corner of her eyes.

 

“He doesn't feel like much of a dad, he always….away, and mom..mom is...she wants me to be something I'm not. I don't-I” she twists her eyes shut.

 

She didn't see Shiro move and stand in front of her, kneeling.

 

“How would you like to stay with us tonight, to get away from the dorms.

 

She blinked rapidly, pressing her lips together before nodding.

 

“Okay.”

////

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews welcomed!!


End file.
